Chapter 403
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 403: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Ruka Suirenji #Izumi Segawa #Tama #Linn Regiostar Summary Back at the Violet Mansion, just a little while after Maria and Alice had left, Ruka shows Hayate a new device she had assembled, which she names the "I am the butler and the butler is me" machine. Ruka reminds Hayate of the advice Nagi was working off of, and she explains that as an idol, she cannot go out into the world and have interesting experiences herself. The device she had assembled consisted of a VR headset, and a pair of glasses with a microphone and cameras built into them. Realizing that Ruka wants him to go out and have interesting experiences for her, he takes the glasses and puts them on, and then he heads out into town. As he wanders, dressed in normal modern clothing, he finds himself unsure of what he should be doing. After wandering for a bit, Ruka notices a strange figure in Hayate's view, but when she brings it to his attention, he can't see it. As he checks out other places, more strange creatures appear, but Hayate remains blind to them. She tries to get him to notice them, but he isn't able to. This causes Ruka to wonder if she's the only one who thinks that the appearances are strange. Hayate ends up at a park, where he comes across Izumi, who was surprised to see him dressed as he was. In an attempt to do something for Ruka, Hayate asks Izumi if she'd like to play with him for a bit. Slightly bothered, Ruka gets Hayate's attention, but he reassures Ruka that since Izumi is a troublemaker, everything should go fine. She says that Izumi isn't the problem, but that there's something appearing behind her. Hayate looks behind Izumi, and asks her to turn around, but neither of them can see the thing. Since neither of them can see it, Ruka wonders if she's only able to see them through the monitor. She takes the headset off, and she tries to convince herself that Hayate just overlooked everything. However, when she looks up, she sees all the various creatures looking down onto her, and she panics. In another room, Tama asks Linn what he has been doing, and he explains that he was trying to provide interesting experiences for Ruka. Trivia *During the unveiling of her invention, Ruka's headset for the'' "I am the butler and the butler is me"'' machine has the Somy logo on it. This is a reference to Sony **Additionally, Ruka's headset for the "I am the butler and the butler is me" ''machine strongly resembles the ''Sony Personal 3D Viewer HMZ‑T1. *** The name of the device could be a possibe reference to Hayate no Gotoku!: Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de. * When Hayate leaves the Violet Mansion to have an interesting experience for Ruka, his sweatshirt reads "MSN-06S". This is a reference to the MSN-06S Sinanju from the series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. ** Additionally, as Izumi greets Hayate in the park, her shirt reads "NZ-666". This is a reference to the NZ-666 Kshatriya from the series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters